


[Podfic of] Renversé en écarté

by vassalady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Antisemitism, Ballet, Character Study, F/F, Female Character of Color, Judaism, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Podfic of Chestnut_filly'sRenversé en écarté.Author Summary: In which Lilia Baranovskaya and Okukawa Minako discover that it is difficult to be the first and only, and difficult to be the latest in a line.





	[Podfic of] Renversé en écarté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Renversé en écarté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068310) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly). 



> This was recorded for AilisT for ITPE 2018.
> 
> Please be sure to read all of Chestnut_filly's notes, they add great context to the story!
> 
> Thank you so much to Chestnut_filly for writing such a gorgeous story and for having blanket permission to podfic! The moment I found this story, I knew this was what I wanted to record. It was so fun to do! It reminded me how much I love making podfic. 
> 
> I do apologize for any mispronounced names or phrases. I looked up what I could find with regards to names and fell back on my French classes a lot. 
> 
> Music is "Diamonds" from _Jewels_ by George Balanchine
> 
> Cover Art is by me, featuring Teresa Reichlen in "Rubies" from _Jewels_

Length: 55:08

[Download (MP3, 50.6 MB)](http://pendarviscat.com/vassalady/%5BYuri%20on%20Ice%5D%20Renverse%20et%20ecarte.mp3)


End file.
